The Trouble With Rodents
by Not So Broken768
Summary: B doesn't like mice. Especially the evil ones that chewed through the wiring to his computers. Now, B was never a violence kind of guy, so it didn't seem right to him to kill the poor things. So, being the gentle giant that he was, B was forced to turn to a close friend for help. Sorry if anything is wrong with it... New title ideas welcome


**Not So Broken768: Heheheh... First actual story with an actual plot that actually makes sense. Enjoy! And please review if you have the time! :)**

* * *

B didn't like mice. Especially evil ones that chewed through the wiring to his computers. Now, B was never a violence kind of guy, so it didn't seem right to him to kill the poor things. Especially since he knew it was a mother with babies. So, being the gentle giant that he was, B was forced to turn to a close friend for help.

Dawn loved mice. She thought that they were so sweet, and cute. The Moonchild never could understand why anyone could hate them, even though they liked to chew on things. It was just in their nature to do so! So when she got a call from her dear friend to come help move them, Dawn threw on her thick winter coat and was out the door.

When she arrived at the two-story house in which her friend lived, she was shocked to see a glum-faced B sitting on the front stairs. The peaceful girl gave him a small smile and tipped her head to one side, "What's the matter, B? You're aura tells me that you are in deep despair."

The larger teen pressed his lips and gave her a sad shrug in reply. Then he pointed up to his window, where Dawn could see one of his many robots waving down at her. She waved back. B caught this action out of the corner of his eye and allowed himself a pleased grin. He knew that, although she didn't understand machinery, she had a soft spot for his robots.

B led the way into the house from the cold outdoors, taking her up the stairs and through a door decorated with police tape and a fairly serious warning about lasers being used behind it. Dawn gave this sign an odd look before scurrying to catch up to her friend. The male teen was already at one of his computers many computers, typing rapidly into the keyboard. As he did so, Dawn stood in the middle of the room, patiently observing her surroundings. There were many, many wires around her, and she could already see where the mice have done the most damage.

"Dawn."

The Moonchild was pulled out of her reverie by B's surprisingly soft, gentle voice. She turned to give him a smile, "Did you find where the nest is?"

B nodded, slightly proud, then pointed at the screen behind him. On the monitor, there was an image of a tiny nest, made from even tinier scraps of paper and bits of rubber from the wiring around it. Dawn examined the picture carefully, watching as the image shifted and changed when a very small head poked out of the top of it. The pitiful baby let out a cry, then ducked back into the nest. The pair continued to watch as another, much larger mouse, returned to her pups, slipping into the wad of paper and rubber. The camera showed them nothing as Dawn turned away from the camera to face the direction of three miniscule auras emanating from a corner of the room.

B sat in his chair, sweat starting to form on his forehead as he suddenly realized something: what were they going to do with the mice? He already knew his friend would refuse to put them out in the snow, and there was no way she would be allowed to keep them as pets. (He knew that having three dogs and seven cats was more than enough for her parents, let alone knowing she was getting a hamster for Christmas in a couple of weeks.) The large teen sat, lost in these thoughts, as Dawn crept away, returning minutes later with three little balls of fur in her arms.

"B? What is wrong? You're aura is turning a light brown, meaning you are confused.?

The mechanical genius jumped nervously, blinking at Dawn as if she'd just appeared there. He noticeably flinched upon seeing the mice she was holding. The tiny girl tipped her head at him again, eyebrows furrowed in thought, "B… Are you afraid of these mice?"

There was a silence before B finally bobbed his head up and down. The Moonchild continued to stare at him oddly, then smiling at him cheerfully. "There's nothing to be afraid of, my friend! They are just trying to survive, like all animals," she told him with a grin.

The boy shrugged again, turning his head to face a wall. "They eat through my life's dream job…" he mumbled in return. He could feel embarrassed blood running into his face, darkening his already dark cheeks. To his surprise, he heard Dawn giggle. It was a sound that he loved to hear, but it kind of hurt his large heart to know she was laughing at him.

"Silly B! They wouldn't do that if you would just feed them!"

* * *

B didn't like mice. Especially the evil ones that chewed through the wiring to his computers. But he liked Dawn. So now, he has to make weekly trips to local pet store to purchase food and fresh wood chips to line the bottom of the floor of their cage. He didn't know exactly how it happened, but it made Dawn happy, so he could deal with it. He was just glad they stopped eating through his electronics.


End file.
